Comment séduire un Serpentard en Dix Règles ?
by Pomme' Pomme
Summary: Hermione trouve une revue bizarre avec un article tout aussi bizarre...  L'aideront-ils à séduire le garçon qu'elle aime ?  Histoire très courte, ne dépassera même pas les quinze chapitres.


Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, comment le faire ? Il était 00h05, ça y est ! Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix-huit ans de pur bonheur avec lui. La date de leur union… Elle se tourna de d'autre coté pour le voir, il était beau quand il dormait, il était à elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il détestait être la chose personnelle de quelqu'un. Il serait surement vexé si il le savait, mais bon, de un elle adorait le rendre dingue et de deux, elle avait encore le contrôle de ses pensées…

Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Et ce dirigea vers la cuisine, elle prit la revue qu'elle avait laissée là, avant d'aller « dormir », un magazine qui était aujourd'hui indispensable pour toute jeune fille moderne, elle le savait, sa fille y était abonnée.

En couverture, il montrait une ancienne photo des Bizarr' Sisters, et en gros titre : **« LES GROUPES QUI ONT FAIT REVER NOS PARENTS »**.

Elle sourit, sa fille pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle était vieux jeu ? Elle s'en fichait un peu, mais bon. Prit sa baguette et changea le titre, et y ajouta un autre, elle ouvrit le magazine au milieu et fit apparaitre à la place d'un article sur des chausseurs, l'article pour lequel elle avait créé un titre juste avant.

Elle observa son travail, ravie du résultat. Au loin, elle entendit un bruit, quelqu'un venait de se réveiller, elle devait faire vite !

Elle ouvrit rapidement une déchirure temporelle, et s'y engouffra, l'endroit était le même. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le temps de voir le meubler, elle regarda les chaudrons devant elles, lequel était le bon déjà ? Elle réentendit le bruit de l'autre coté de la déchirure, et laissa la revue dans le premier chaudron venu.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda le petit garçon à demi-réveillé.

- Rien, mon chéri. Allons-nous coucher, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- D'accord, obéit le garçon.

Elle sourit d'avantage. Quelqu'un allait avoir une belle surprise…

* * *

><p>Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs de leur école, Hermione, Ginny et Luna, discutaient et riaient joyeusement, c'était leur dernière année ! Pourquoi se morfondre et pleurer alors que l'été avant leur rentré, ils avaient vaincu Voldemort ?<p>

- Si, je te dis ! Neville craque carrément pour toi ! dit Ginny surexcitée, comme si elle leur disait le scoop du siècle.

- C'est insensé ! Il ne la regarde même pas en cours, c'est à peine si elle existait à ses yeux ! reprit Hermione.

- Justement ! Pour ne pas que les garçons le découvrent ! Tu verrais comment il l'observait quand on s'est revu, tellement amoureux ! Mais il s'est vite reprit, pourtant, ça pas échapper à Ginny Weasley. Oh non, surtout pas ce genre de choses !

- En effet, c'est tellement toi, dit Hermione tout sourire.

- Je dois aller récupérer mon nouvel exemplaire du Chicaneur ! sortit Luna en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Hermione et Ginny étaient prises au dépourvu… Leur amie n'avait en aucun cas bronché avec leur conversation. Elles se regardèrent, et sourirent… Enfin, elles laisseraient le destin s'occuper de leur histoire. Et se remirent à marcher vers la grande salle aussi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup d'ondes perturbatrices étaient encore en l'air, et cela redirigeait les volatiles vers des d'autres trajectoires. Et donc, maintenant, le courrier apparaissait dans un petit chaudron, portant le nom de la personne, mis dans un coin de la grande salle en attendant que tout se calme.

Et donc, Luna avait eu droit à son exemplaire, puis partit pour rejoindre ses amis à la table des Serdaigle. Hermione, quat à elle, avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, et la Gazette du Sorcier. Et Ginny, une lettre de sa mère, la Gazette du Sorcier et…

- Wizard&Wizard ? C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le magazine à Hermione.

- Aucune idée, dit tout simplement Hermione en regardant la couverture.

Il montrait une photo des Bizarr' Sisters, mais bizarrement, ils avaient l'air plus âgés sur la photo. Mais détournant vite son attention de la photo, elle aperçu autre chose de plus important…

- Tu voudrais bien me le prêter, s'il te plait ? Je voudrais lire… l'article sur le groupe, lui demanda Hermione.

- Bouf, prends-le complètement. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici, accepta Ginny en lui tendant la revue.

- Merci.

Hermione commençait à partir d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Quand la voix de Ginny l'interpela.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan des Bizarr' Sisters ?

Hermione se retourna, et lui fit un sourire sournois, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Ginny pensa à cet instant que son amie ferait une bonne Serpentarde !

- Secret, dit Hermione en mettant son index sur sa bouche.

Puis elle partit définitivement, dés qu'elle eut fermer la porte derrière elle, Hermione inspira un bon, avant de se mettre à courir. Elle se sentait ridicule mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant un portrait, représentant un homme qui nettoyait ses lunettes, encore...

- Mot de passe, ordonna la voix.

- « Unisson », dit Hermione d'un voix calme et claire.

Le tableau pivota, la laissant entrer dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. Vide... Parfait ! Elle allait directement vers sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, et s'assit sur son lit.

**« Comment séduire un Serpentard en Dix Règles ? »**

Le sien n'allait rien comprendre...


End file.
